The Harbinger's Demise
by Coyote2486
Summary: The Aparoids: bug-like beings whose objective is to assimilate all sentient beings. They have taken control of Harbinger and have ordered it to attack Corneria. It obeys and flees Earth at the last second. Will it be stopped? (A quick short)


**The **_**Harbinger's **_**Demise**

_Harbinger_, the tallest Reaper by far had just landed next to "the beam". It had one mission: stop all organics attempting to reach it. It looked across the black, dead field of debris to see a hand full of organics suddenly running towards the beam. _Harbinger_ knew what to, rain hell. It fired one of its devastating lasers at one of the transports, blowing it to pieces.

_Stupid organics, not knowing that this is suicide._ It thought to itself.

It kept firing and firing blowing all of the vehicles to bits until only the beings remained. It fired at all but one. He kept running without regret, ready to make the jump. The _Harbinger_ fried him with its laser. It was very happy about its victory, but all of a sudden, it felt an urge, like it was being controlled. A voice rang through its conscience:

_All for us. All things in the universe will be ours. Even the Reapers are not free from our subjugation. We have finally tapped into their power. Harbinger, you will attack our killers in the Lylat system in a distant galaxy. Show no mercy._

_ Harbinger_ attempted to reject, but it had no control at this point. It flew off into space, not caring about the rising organic (A non-cannon for _Harbinger_ suddenly leaving the beam when Shepard rose after being hit). It took all of the hits from the frigates firing on it. It was a zombie with one objective. It gunned for a mass relay to the edge of the Milky Way. From there, it made the long journey to the Lylat System.

* * *

Fox, Falco and Coyote looked out into the open space from the _Great Fox III_. They were positioned on the atmosphere to watch for any Venomian attacks. Corneria was below them.

"Fox, do you think any life out there exists?" Falco asked. Fox looked at him.

"I don't know Falco, I guess anything's possible," Fox replied. Falco just nodded. They looked out for another 5 minutes until Coyote's wrist device began to blink. Coyote's eyes shot out wide.

"The ship's detecting a massive energy signature in the distance. It says….oh lord no….aparoids. But not the ones we fought. This one's huge, and I mean huge!" Coyote shouted.

Fox nodded and ordered the ship to raise shields and prepare weapons. The three stood ready. They then realized that it was only them. The rest of the team was off planet, on recon mission.

"We're on our own boys," Fox told them. They waited for a minute until they saw it in the distance. It was massive, at least 2 kilometers tall. It was a squid-like being. It had four yellow glowing lights on it. Around its hip section, a red light began to glow.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Fox yelled. A red beam erupted from the creature. The ship took a massive hit, causing it to shift backwards from the hit. Fox, Falco and Coyote flew back and hit a control table. Coyote looked to his wrist and saw the shield gauge.

"Shields at 14%! We can't take another one of those hits!" Coyote shouted. Luckily to them, they had the best shields on the market today. They were lucky as can be. The squid being flew past them and kept on to Corneria. Their ship's red lights flashed throughout the ship, warning of an incoming destruction of the ship. Falco regained his footing and got a glimpse of the squid's back. It had a yellow, purple and green glowing, bug-like object on its back.

"Aparoid, but definitely not the ones we faced 10 years ago," Falco replied.

"We need to man the ships. To the docking bay!" Fox ordered. The three took off down the long hall to their ships.

* * *

"WHAT THE F**K IS THAT?!" Field Marshall Thompson yelled from his office. The aparoid had landed on their capital city. It began firing its laser onto the city, knocking down countless buildings and killing numerous people. Thompson was in shock. It was 2 kilometers tall approximately. The beams it emitted were devastating. He pressed a button on his office table and called all army, navy and marines to take arms and attack that thing. After about 3 minutes, the ships and tanks rolled out. The fighters began to send a barrage of beams at it. To their dismay, they were absorbed by the aparoid's shielding. It sent its own beams at the ships, bringing some down. The tanks began to fire on it, but the same happened. Thompson grumbled in anger. Then, he saw three _Arwing IV_'s fly out towards the being and send beams at it. Starfox had come.

"Watch that beam! Don't let it hit you!" Fox ordered. Fox fired upon it, but the same happened.

"Shields! Damn!" Coyote cursed. Coyote flipped his ship around to flee, not fight. Everything was useless against this thing. To add on, strange, thin humanoids began to charge the soldiers (Husks). Coyote dove and fired on the things, killing a few. The foot soldiers seemed to have that under control, so he let them take care of it. He then had to quickly dodge an incoming laser from the aparoid.

_Shields, zombies, and a giant squid aparoid. Maybe the ion cannon will work?_

Coyote immediately contacted the Field Marshall.

"Sir! We should use the ion cannon to bring down its shields and blast it!" Coyote suggested.

"Yes, that would work! We will unleash it!" he replied. Suddenly, the military building transformed into a massive, purple cannon. It was huge, as big as the squid. Thompson was inside of it.

"Everyone clear out! The cannon is about to fire!" Thompson ordered. Everyone cleared the danger zone. Then, the aparoid turned towards the cannon and prepared to fire.

Too late…the cannon fired a massive purple circle beam that ripped through it. Its shields were disabled, but were returning.

"FIRE EVERYTHIG! I WANT THAT THING DEAD NOW!" Thompson ordered.

Like fireworks, every tank, fighter, foot soldier fired on the squid. The beams ripped through it and tore through its legs. One of its three legs detached from the amount of lasers firing at it. Before they knew it, its shields had returned. It attempted to rise, but it couldn't without all three of its legs. It toppled over. Everyone started to rejoice, but to their demise. The massive being started floating in midair. Everyone quickly changed that look.

"LOOK OUT!" Coyote shouted as the squid fired its laser at the ion cannon. The cannon took a direct hit. It seemed to explode, but when the dust cleared, it was there, but in awful shape. The squid then got into position to fire again, but Coyote had a daring plan. He faced the monster and gunned his ship for it.

"Time to try this out for once!" Coyote yelled. He pushed a custom installed lever down. His ship began to spin rapidly. Suddenly, and orange shield came up over his ship in the shape of a drill. His then put the boost to the maximum speed. His ship clocked in at mach-8, a speed never reached ever before. For one last push, a small burst came up behind his ship. He impacted the squid's shields. He broke straight through, and from then on, it was easy. The ship sailed clean through the monster. It made a loud robotic noise and seemed to stop functioning. It slowly tipped to the left and toppled over. It made the biggest thud know to them. They had won, but with much cost.

Coyote's ship had sustained some damage to the front tip, but was still operational. He flew back over to his team.

"Are you ok Coyote? That was a ballsy move you pulled off there," Falco asked him.

"Ballsy, but worth it," Coyote replied, clearly out of breath from the situation.

It wasn't until then did they realize that the beings on the ground had died as well. But, the city was decimated. One robot had done so much. What if there were more? Have the aparoids returned?

"We won, but one thing's for sure," Fox said.

"There's got to be more of them out there," Falco replied.

"We're not ready," Fox finally said. That was entirely true. If one could beat them this bad, then what could 5, 10, or heaven forbid 100 do? They really weren't ready, and they all knew it. They needed to find a way to fight them.

(I hope you enjoyed this short. This was kind of a prequel to a story I am planning. It is a Starfox/Mass Effect/Pacific Rim crossover. It will be in the Starfox universe, but after this attack, Corneria will build 2 km feet tall robots to fight the Reapers off. I hope you liked this!)


End file.
